Adventures of the Faultless Arrow
The Faultless Arrow started out as a ragtag group of adventurers answering the call for help from the village of Silverhill. We have come a long way since then, here is a short summary of our accomplishments: The Massacre at Silverhill We exposed Lord Lionmark’s conspiracy to frame the gnolls for the attacks around Silverhill. It seems he wanted a pretext to break the peace treaty between the gnolls and the locals so that he can seize the gold under the gnoll’s land. During this adventure the party saved the life of Duke Sewell, who (in return) gave us further assignments (main quest in The Dragons of Feyburn). The Darkened Estate The party received word that Aewan Hartward is looking for adventurers to help reclaim his ancestral home near Silent Cliff. First, the Faultless Arrow opened up the passage to the manor by helping the Rockcrusher orc tribe get out of their deal so they no longer needed to protect the estate from intruders (we also helped their priestess Lagash gain control over the tribe). The party discovered later that the evil presence in the Hartward Manor was caused by Aewan's great uncle who opened a portal to the realm of Vecna, god of secrets. In the end we have managed to close the portal by collapsing the manor on top of it, destroying the source of corruption in the lands. Aewan Hartward took control of the estate, determined to turn Silent Cliff into a flourishing trading port. The Dragons of Feyburn Grateful to the party for saving his life at Silverhill, Duke Sewell offered us an easy and lucrative assignment: we were to escort a Rubian trade envoy south to the free city of Feyburn. As we arrived we found the city besieged by the great red dragon Zoralth. The dragon had been attacking anyone who tried to leave the city for the past two months, leading to starvation and unrest (half of the city was occupied by the rebel militia). After much investigation we uncovered that the siege was just an elaborate ruse on Zoralth's part to put his followers in power without alerting his rival Rhaegos, the great gold dragon. After warning Rhaegos we chose to resolve the conflicts in the city in favor of the nobles by betraying the rebel militia and helping the guards retake the city. In the end Rhaegos became the champion of the city and gained a large number of followers, while our party was gifted a house. After these events Chad Trump decided to remain in Feyburn and use his newfound popularity as a hero to start a political carrier. In retrospect this was not a good idea. Terror on the High Seas We heard that the Two Sisters colony is a land of opportunity for adventurers like us. On our way there we stirred up some trouble in Gormouth by botching a weapon heist but we managed to slip away to the colonies. During one of our first adventures there we acquired a ship, the Lusty Duchess. Later we found the city of Bournemouth in North Sister to be enthralled by a mind flayer. We managed to free their minds, but not before bombarding them with cannon fire causing countless casualties. We also discovered a brewing revolt of orc slaves on South Sister and decided to arm them. This (predictably) led to the massacre of the entire human population of the island. In the meantime we were busy saving the entire region from the kraken threat which we managed by setting off an enormous bag of holding in their underwater lair. The Beast of Dewport We heard that the city of Dewport is being terrorized by a vampire and the local count enlisted our aid in finding the beast. But as we proceeded with the investigation a lot of details did not seem to add up. After a while we found out the truth: the city has a vampire sanctuary in the elven ruins underground which is run by the count himself. The Beast is actually a doppelganger who has been betrayed by the city’s elite so he decided to take revenge in a way that ensures the destruction of the sanctuary and the count. During our investigation we discovered that our involvement in the South Sister massacre is not as secret as we had hoped: smugglers have been visiting the island and the orcs were pretty open about the role a certain adventurer party. The punishment for this crime would be death in Rubia, Cascadia and even in the Minthras Imperium. While the investigation was ongoing the party embarked on a number of lucrative sidequests. During one of these we encountered a mind flayer masquerading as woman by the name Aria Illithmoor. She hired us to protect her kobold workers which we did, but as soon as her true nature was revealed Gruntz decided to attack her. The resulting fight ended in our defeat as Aria threatened to consume the brain of Damos unless we surrendered. In the end she got away and we did not get paid. As tensions were rising in the city between the count and the Knights of the Holy Flame, our party decided to support the plan of a pair of doppelgangers who wanted to replace Count Ruxwin and the Grandmaster Glailwich. So (after gaining their trust) we betrayed both organizations and helped the dopplers defuse the crisis after killing the Beast. Hell-bent We have been entrusted with the mission of finding and convincing Alaldir, a member of the Council of Mages, to obey the summons of Archmage Vilgefortz and travel to Oringrad immediately. Upon finding Alaldir in Vallonde we have made a deal with him: he will travel to Oringrad if we help him find the missing people of the town. Following the clues we got trapped in a pocket dimension of the wizard Pengoldir’s creation, which later turned out to be one of his experiments of time and space. We found three types of inhabitants in this plane: beings created by Pengoldir 30 years ago as part of the experiment (children of the Inner City and the brass dragon, Nisab, whose gratitude we’ve earned by reuniting her with one of her stolen eggs), illusions of people created by the pure magic of the wizards Alaldir and Kari (mostly everyone in that plane), as well as the wizard Kari, the only other person who came from the outside world. Kari and Alaldir were lovers 30 years ago, until Alaldir returned from an expedition to Cascadia, cursed, killed their friend Pengoldir and pushed Kari into the pocket dimension by accident. Alaldir had the curse lifted by the “knowledgeable ones” of the Western continent, and we helped him clear up his relationship with Kari. Alaldir and Kari moved to Oringrad, to the relief of Vilgefortz. We’ve earnt both Alaldir’s and Vilgefortz’s goodwill which might lead to further commissions. The Lost Kingdom of Durnas Mynyd We were summoned to the town of Bilberg by Hurrim, son of Tharin, a dwarf archaeologist. Hurrim found an entrance to Durnas Mynyd, an ancient kingdom deep under the Dragon Mountains that had been lost for more than a thousand years. He enlisted our help in exploring this forgotten kingdom. Upon arriving at Bilberg, we were lured to a cave where we were confronted by a rival party calling themselves the Blades of Justice. We fought them to the very end, slaying all except their sorcerer, but the battle cost Haereldor and Calenor their lives: Haereldor was hacked to ribbons by a great half-orc brute, and Calenor was disintegrated by his spell-slinging counterpart. At great expense, they were revived by Gaynor, a high priest of Pelor on vacation in Bilberg. The next day, we hiked up a mountain and descended into a glacial crevasse leading to the entrance to Durnas Mynyd. We got past the un-cooperative stone doors, defeated two stone golems, narrowly survived a cave-in, and descended many miles down an elevator shaft to the kingdom. Inside, nobody was home except for some dungeon dwelling creatures, and a bounty of treasure was looted. Eventually, we descended into the great central chamber built around a golden palace, and it was revealed that Hurrim was led here by the dwarf god Moradin to slay the withered, undying King Barus who sat alone for eons on his throne of gold. This angered the powerful mind flayer who was holding him as a trophy, who we were able to defeat while Hurrim overloaded the central reactor beneath the palace, obliterating Durnas Mynyd forever. We were well-rewarded by Moradin for our service, and parted ways with Hurrim on friendly terms. Upon returning to Bilberg, we heard the news that Chad Trump had been ousted from Feyburn in a coup and the status quo had been restored.